Sailor Moon E
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: Usagi & her friends are back in a all new adventure. But a new hero from America has been there before them. Who is this mysterious Sailor Earth? Read and enjoy.
1. Act I

Morning began to shine at New York City as Serena wakes up from a dream. She got out of bed, and put on her glasses as she head to her the bathroom, and change out of her Pajamas to her regular clothes. She put on her bracelet, and grab her backpack, and left her apartment, and headed to school.

"My name is Serena. I was born in September making me a Libra. I love ice cream, and singing. I also get straight As. Oh, and I have a secret."

Serena walking through a alley for a shortcut after noticing a strange man following a woman, and saw him absorbing a woman's energy, and became a monster.

"Earth Crystal Power!" Activating her bracelet she transform into Sailor Earth.

"I'm the hero Sailor Earth. I battle monsters that are part of Queen Beryl's army at the age of ten were I discover the bracelet."

Sailor Earth battled the monster by punching, and kicking while getting a scratch in the process.

"Okay that does it. Earth tiara magic." Sailor Earth yelled as she threw her tiara at the monster killing it. She returns to normal, and help the woman who regain her energy.

"There alot of enemies for me to battle, and I will not go down without a fight."

Serena left the alley, and headed to school.

"Hey Serena did you hear of the attack at the Empire State Building yesterday?" One of her friends asked.

"Yeah its like some monster was hurting people, and a masked girl defeated the monster." the other friend said.

"Oh I might have heard it." Serena said as she look at the readers, and wink without her friends knowing.


	2. Act II

Act II: Sailor Earth Awakens! The first battle.

10 Year old Serena woke up after she slept under her blankets again. She got up, and crawl out of her blankets almost falling off the edge. She got up, and change into her clothes, she grab her backpack, lunchbox, and left the house. As she walks to the school bus stop she saw a mysterious bracelet in the shopping window of a jewelry store. Knowing that the school bus might come soon she enter the store, and look at the bracelet till the owner walk up asking if she is interested in that bracelet.

"Yes madam." She said politely as the owner explain how it came out of nowhere, and had a hard time selling it. Serena suggested that she could buy the bracelet sadly she didn't have any money. The owner smile, and gave her the bracelet saying that she doesn't need to buy it that she is giving it to her as a gift for her honesty.

"Thank you madam." Serena said as she politely left, and went to the bus stop, and got on the bus stop.

"Serena where did you get that?" One of her friends ask.

"A nice lady gave it to me." She said looking at the bracelet.

At the school a teacher was putting the tests that are enchanted with dark magic on the desks as she prepare to absorb there energies. Serena now at school was playing hide, and seek as she fell asleep not knowing the bell rang for school. When she woke she notice everyone is in class. In Serena's classroom the kids beginning the test began to feel weak, and tired as there energy were being taken by the teacher that became a monster. Serena put on the bracelet that it began to glow brightly. Serena cover her eyes till she only saw a sparkle of light as it began to speak to her that felt calm, warm, and familiar to her.

"My dear child. The bracelet's power was awaiting for you to awaken your power. Awaken your light by saying Earth Crystal Power." The light said as Serena nodded, and began to pose.

"EARTH! CRYSTAL! POWER!" Serena said as she began to transform into Sailor Earth, and was surprise of her new look. The jewel on her tiara began to flicker as she hears the cries of help from her classmates. She rush inside the school to her classroom, and enter by kicking the door seeing her classmates on the floor pass out, and weakening as the monster that was disguise as there teacher notice her.

"In the name of the Earth. I will defeat you, and return there energy!" Serena said as the monster attacks making Serena dodge till she got kick in the guts hitting her to a wall.

"Use your tiara. Its light will destroy it." The same light said as Serena slowly stood up clutching her guts as she grabbed her tiara.

"Earth tiara magic!" She said throwing it at the monster killing it as the energy is returning to her classmates as she pass out, and return to her normal form minutes before the kids wake up.

"Serena wake up. You missed it." Her friend said waking Serena up.

"Huh?" Serena said tired.

"A girl in a mask was fighting this monster, and she destroy it with her tiara. I think she is a superhero." Her friend said.

_So i'm really a hero? I'll fight the evil by moonlight as Sailor Earth._

In the Negaverse the monster or whats left of it show Queen Beryl the girl that defeated it, and in anger for it being defeated by a little kid incinerates the monster into nothingness as she vow to destroy her for good as she sees Sailor Earth.


End file.
